Train Your Dragon Adventure
History It was built in December 2016. It was finished in 2017 of January. Its a 3D flying simulator. It only focus on Hiccup and Toothless. They journey around a mysterious island filled with strange dragons. It is located in Eruope/ Small Island. Queue You will enter a cave. You will see dragon props and dragons inside the cave. There is one part when a dragon blows smoke at the riders. You will go around the whole cave until you make it to the dragon station. You will get on a sideways vehicle. You will get on and pull the seat lap bar down. A worker will give will you 3D glasses. The room gets dark. The ride begins. Ride Hiccup comes out and says that they are entering a mysterious island. Toothless flies toward the island and passes through trees and barks. The vehicle moves up to a sky view. Hiccup says that they might encounter something weird. A dragon appears and breathes out fire, making 3D effect. Hiccup says to fly away. The vehicle flies away from the dragon. The dragon keeps on following until the vehicle entered a cave. The vehicle flies through the dark cave. Then it goes out of it and flies down a lake, making water effect. Toothless comes down quickly and goes to the left side. The vehicle goes upward to see. A fat dragon comes out blowing out fireballs. The vehicle blocks the fire and flies through the forest. The vehicle rushes through and turns around to see if it was coming. The dragon comes toward but gets hit by a bark. He blows out a fireball at the vehicle, making 3D effect. The vehicle moves through the forest with mysterious eyes looking. The vehicle turns around and a dragon animatronic breathes out smoke, making smoke effect. The vehicle flies up and sees a white dragon flying toward. It opens its mouth but Toothless hits it toward. The vehicle loses balance and falls into a hole. The room gets dark and the vehicle lurks around. All or sudden, a light dragon comes out and roars at the vehicle, making 3D effect. The vehicle flies up with the dragon breathing out fire. Toothless comes out with Hiccup holding a rope. Hiccup says that to rope of up the "dragon". Toothless flies out with the light dragon trying to catch up. The vehicle flies out of the island. The dragon loses balance and falls into the sea, making water effect. The vehicle looks at Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup says that it was a welcome for them to join on this adventure. He waves goodbye and flies away on Toothless. The vehicle goes to the dragon station. You will pull up the seat lap bar. You will put the glasses on a tray. You will exit out. After Ride You can go to Dragon Barbeque, Ben and Jerry's, Pizza Hut and Panda Express, or Dragon Shop. Vehicle It looks like a dragon. It has 4 seats in a side. Eruope/ Small Island It has grass everywhere. There are also sidewalks. The shops and resturaunts have the design of old times. The restrooms are normal. On the gate, there is Hiccup and Toothless.